Manimal Motel
by jasper03
Summary: E/O Challenge: Graze Sometimes the boys act like animals... sometimes they are.
1. You are so not riding in the car!

**E/O Challenge: Graze**

**Word Count: 100... maybe _just _over**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. I just borrow them and turn them into funny things.**

**Posting early because I have to go to a meeting at work. :(**

* * *

Man-imal Motel

By:Jasper03

"Shit!" The first thing Dean saw when he woke up was a significantly larger and hairier younger brother staring at him.

"Sammy?" All Dean had to do was look past the long lashes and into the warm 'love me' eyes and he knew it was Sam.

A large tongue stuck out and Dean felt it graze across his cheek, leaving a trail of slime.

"That was disgusting Sam! You are not riding in the car!"

Sam huffed and gave Dean a look as if to say, "I'm a twenty foot tall giraffe. No shit I'm not riding in the car."

* * *

**Seriously, let me know what you think. i can't believe I turned Sam into that. I have a little stuffed giraffe named Bacon and he told me to do it. **


	2. Any ideas giraffe boy?

**I just couldn't leave this alone. I wanted to cause more trouble for the boys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, but I do own the little stuffed giraffe that inspired me to write this.**

* * *

Man-imal Motel

By: Jasper03

Dean heard angry pounding at the motel door. He glanced anxiously at Sam and ran a hand through his hair.

"Simmons, you either need to pay for another night or high-tail it! Simmons?"

"Crap, crap, crap!" Dean began to pace to floor. How do people deal with this? He was completely in the hole as far as money went and he had a twenty foot tall, furry, four-legged younger brother in the room.

"What do we do? What do we do? Sam, input would be nice!"

Sam gave him a '_what am I supposed to do, dumbass_?' look. The brother-giraffe swung his head down to his duffle bag. He tried to grab it in his mouth, but it was stuck under the edge of the bed.

"Simmons! You and your boyfriend have gotta go!"

"Why does everyone assume we're together?" Dean noticed his brother was tugging on his duffle bag.

"What is it Sammy? Something in the duffle?" _I sound like I'm talking to a dog. No, like I'm talking to Lassie. What is it girl? Timmy fell down the well?_ The hunter grabbed the bag and pulled it free from under the bed.

O-kay… Now what? "You've got 30 seconds to get out here or I'm coming in!"

"Now what Sam?" Dean swore Sam rolled his eyes. Sam bent his neck and butted Dean's rear with his head.

"Whoa! We are going to have a serious talk when you're back to normal Sam. The giraffe-kiss and the invasion of personal space isn't right." Giraffe-Sam bent down again and grab Dean's back pocket with his teeth.

"Shit! Sam!" What is he trying to tell me? Back pocket… Wallet?

"I don't have cash Sam." He watched as Sam nudged his bag. Oh. Dean rifled through the bag as the desk clerk's keys jingled in the keyhole. He ran to the door as it creaked open and he tried to keep the door from opening more than a few inches. Explaining why there was a giraffe in the room would be difficult.

"This room has expired Mr. Simmons. If you and your partner want to stay, you must move to another room."

No-freakin'-way! "Here is the pay for another day."

"That's great, but you still have to leave. Someone else is checked into this room now."

"Move them to the other room."

"I don't like your attitude. Keep it up and I may decide to kick you out of here. You have ten minutes to move." The clerk turned and walked down the hall.

Why do people like to cause trouble? People beyond suck. Dean slammed the door shut. "Stupid Bastard! We have to leave Sam."

The hunter looked at his brother. "Have any ideas giraffe-boy?"

* * *

**Like I said up at the top, couldn't help myself...**

**Which of my other stories do you want me to update? **


	3. What kinda noise does a giraffe make?

**E/O Challenge: Whinger**

**Word Count: 123. The word count said so. I'm proud of myself. I kept so close to the challenge and only posted 3 hours late... approximately...**

**Disclaimer: Not my boys, but the giraffe who inspired the story is mine. Say hello Bacon... *giraffe noise* Bacon says hello!**

* * *

Dean stared at Sam, determining just how big the kid had gotten over night and if there was a possbility of getting him out the door. "Hey Sam, can you scrunch down any lower?"

Sam tried to scrunch his enormous body, but his attempt was pointless with his new form. He dipped his head sadly and swung it in the negative at his brother.

"I don't know how to get you outta here Sam." Dean listened as his brother let out a strange whinging sound.

The older sibling began to laugh hard. "S-s-sam! Wh-what was that n-noise?! It s-sounded like a d-d-dying cow!"

Sam rammed his head into his big brother's stomach and huffed. Dean knew Sam was calling him a jerk. "Bitch."

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer because I wont tie it in with the E/O. Gotta say... that was an interesting word. I love the way it is spelled. **

**Anyhoodles, I thought I would add a little note to say that my sister is joining the game. Check her stuff out TuckersSweetheart. Although I think she is posting tomorrow, she was very busy today.**


End file.
